The Warmth of a Kiss
by yamiduke13
Summary: Mistletoe, hot chocolate, and a horny reaper make for an interesting experience.


I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

Sebastian knew there was someone at the door moments before the knock came. The young master had a meeting in two hours and he wondered which simpleton had decided to show up so early. As a result he was slightly surprised, though he didn't show it, to find a reaper at the door instead. His lips curled down, just the slightest, in displeasure.

"What are you doing here reaper?"

Ronald Knox smiled at him from the doorway. He was wearing a thick coat and hat and was propped against his lawnmower; both the weapon and man were covered in snow.

"Come on Sebastian. It's almost Christmas; why don't you let a poor cold reaper into the warmth before you attack him."

Sebastian merely stared at him impassively until the reaper released a huff.

"I'm here to collect five souls in-"

The blond checked his watch.

"-two hours and fifteen minutes."

Sebastian continued to block the man's entry into the mansion.

"And you are here so early, why?"

Ronald stared at him incredulously.

"Had to sneak out before Grell noticed, didn't I."

That was a fair point Sebastian admitted internally; one he actually appreciated too.

"Come on Sebastian, I'm too cold to fight, let me in."

The demon considered it for a moment. He was currently letting all the warm air out and he had no doubt the reaper would be a nuisance if left outside.

"Very well," he finally stated while stepping to the side. "Don't touch anything," he warned.

Ronald cheerfully stepped into the warm building and Sebastian led him into a side room where he happily hurried to the fire place.

"Could I get some hot chocolate?" he asked absently as he warmed his hands.

Sebastian wondered at the gall of this particular reaper before leaving. He served the young master some tea before finding himself back in the reaper's room. Once there he curled his lip at the pile of melted snow Ronald had left on the floor.

Ronald was sitting in a chair, one that had mistletoe over it, casually. Sebastian wondered if the other had even noticed it in his frozen state. The other three Phantomhive servants had hung mistletoe all over the house for some reason. It was a human tradition that Sebastian did not understand; that and the whole Christmas thing in general. The reaper had lost the coat, which was currently dripping onto the floor, and was smartly dressed in a suit and tie.

'At least this reaper is conscious of his appearance,' the butler thought.

The blond had brightened at the sight of the demon before frowning.

"No hot chocolate?" he asked.

The demon didn't answer and instead studied the man in front of him. Sebastian found, out of all the reapers he knew, Ronald the most tolerable. He didn't treat the demon as inferior; nor was he annoying in lust for him. He was also a decent fighter, despite his cumbersome weapon, and was one of the most attractive as well.

"You are very calm considering you are in enemy territory," the butler commented.

"Nah," Ronald replied. "I don't consider you an enemy."

At Sebastian's raised eyebrow he grinned.

"You're not going to attack me without orders and you're not going to get in the way of my work."

He glanced around the room cheerfully.

"Plus I get to wait in comfort which is appreciated."

The demon watched the reaper as he mulled over the answer. It was then that he noticed he was being watched in return and smirked. Ronald didn't notice as his eyes were currently on Sebastian's chest and were roaming lower. The butler studied him for a moment before stalking forward. To his amusement the reaper's eyes instantly snapped back to him warily. The green orbs widened slightly as he noticed the predatory way Sebastian was moving. To his credit Ronald didn't move and instead leaned back in the chair.

"Don't tell me you're going to throw me out now. I just got warm," he said with his eyes never straying from the butler's face.

Sebastian didn't respond, instead he flicked his eyes up towards the mistletoe hanging above their heads and Ronald's eyes instinctively followed his gaze. The butler placed his hands on either side of the reaper's body, and kissed him. Ronald couldn't move, not with the demon's arms holding him in, and he didn't try to. Instead he arched into the kiss with a groan. The butler heard –

"Fuck yes,"

-Before Ronald's body was pressed against his and hands were tangled in his hair. Sebastian was always in charge when it came to sexual matters but the reaper was giving him a good fight. The kiss was growing heavier and Ronald was tugging on his hair roughly. Sebastian abruptly stepped away when he felt the sting of the young master's call. Ronald was breathing heavily and glaring at him.

"You bastard; you're not flustered at all," he exclaimed.

Sebastian merely smirked in reply.

"I must tend to my Lord," he said simply and left.

After dealing with a small tedious task he returned to the other, finding him still relaxing in the chair. Sebastian set something on the table and then dragged Ronald up by his tie to kiss him again. The butler quite enjoyed 'flustering' the reaper and, by the time the meeting was supposed to start, he had Ronald's tie undone, there were several large angry looking bite marks on his neck and the reaper's lips were bloody and red. He was arching up against the demon, whining for more, when Sebastian stepped away. Ronald sent him a furious needy glare and the demon chuckled.

"The meeting will be starting soon and I am quite sure that I will be seeing you again."

Sebastian had merely meant the meeting where Ronald would come to reap the men's souls but-

"You bet you will."

-he knew the reaper had a different plan.

As he stepped from the room he heard the sound of Ronald picking up the hot chocolate he had left, which was miraculously still hot, and smirked.

"Bastard," Ronald scowled.

XXXXX

So I wrote this for a contest on DA. I am not a hundred percent sure about it. I would have preferred to write from Ron's point of view but the contest centered around Sebastian so I figured I should write from his. What do you guys think? Are they OOC or did I do a decent job. I would love to hear your opinions.


End file.
